Olvídate de mi
by Sefiroth Bright
Summary: Dante pierde la memoria por culpa de Vergil y este siente remordimiento, por esto empieza a cuidarlo y ayudarlo a recuperar la memoria. VergilXDante YAOI y LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaa! Buenas! Como están les dejo el fic de yaoi de Dante y Vergil como les prometi, gracias por leer el fic "Volvamos a ser una familia" y espero que les guste este fic (al que le guste el yaoi :P) bueno disfruten de la lectura**

**CORRE LECTURA!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

Olvídate de mí

**Capítulo 1: Bromas que terminan mal**

En uno de los tantos días tranquilo en Devil May Cry, o no tan tranquilos…Dante estaba acostado sobre su silla como solía hacerlo todos los días con una revista en la cara, una mujer salvaje, loca y gritona entro alterada por la puerta.

-DANTE!-el muchacho se cae de la silla-para cuando me vas a pagar maldita sea?!-

-hola Trish gusto en verte de nuevo-se levanta con vagancia del suelo

-págame!-extiende su mano

-no tengo efectivo pero si quieres te puedo pagar con favores sexuales-sonríe pícaro y seductor mientras Trish se alejaba

-iuuuuuuuuuuu! Que asco. Moriré antes que hacerlo contigo-

-como quieras-se acomoda de nuevo en su trono xD

-Dante se reusó a pagar sus deudas?-preguntó Lady mientras ingresaba al local

-si-

-era de esperarse-

-a las dos les podría pagar con favores sexuales. Quieren?-Trish y Lady retroceden de nuevo

-aléjate monstruo feo-hace una cruz con los dedos la rubia

-JESUCRISTO TE LO ORDENA!-saca una cruz bendecida Lady

-aleja esa pútrida cosa de mi-advirtió el cazador mirando con asco la cruz

-entonces no vuelvas a decirlo otra vez-lo guarda-cuando pensaras pagarnos?-

-cuando Morrison me traiga algo para hacer-cierra los ojos

-y cuando vendrá Morrison-Dante se choca la mano en la frente-que?-

-dejen de hablar cotorras!-las chicas se miran. Mientras las mujeres se seguían quejando Dante se levanta de su silla y sale del negocio, las mujeres iban a lado suyo gritándoles y sacudiendo sus brazos para molestarlo-papi si estas ahí dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza las mato…momento…ya tengo fuerza jejeje-las mira tenebrosamente

-okey creo que estoy sobrando aquí-se escabulle Lady

-yo también-desaparece Trish

-mucho mejor-guarda sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras iba silbando feliz por la vida en la calle. Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde y ya el sol estaba desapareciendo en el crepúsculo y Dante seguía desaparecido para que las chicas no lo molestaran y le anduvieran reclamando dinero que no tenía. Siente que algo vibra en su bolsillo, era su celular, lo saca y atiende

-Morrison que pasa?-

-Dante tengo un trabajo para ti…-pasado un rato y después de que Morrison le dijera sobre la misión. Encontramos a un Dante en frente de una casa de aspecto algo sombría y antigua. Abre la puerta y se adentra en la edificación

-me dijo que era aquí…hola? Hay alguien?-la puerta se cierra sola-mierda…tengo miedo, parece una de esas casa embrujadas que se ven en las películas-subió las escaleras y se escuchaban unos rechinidos provenientes de las gastadas y viejas maderas de los escalones-mami ayúdame-susurro con miedo-h-hola?-tartamudeo. Se escucha una risa diabólica proveniente de una habitación, Dante lentamente se acercó a la habitación con el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo y su mente, abrió la puerta lentamente y ve a una mujer sentada en una mecedora, tenía puesto un vestido rojo de dama antigua, se acercó lentamente y el piso rechino-_diablos!-_pensó. La silla se da vuelta junto a ella, su piel era pálida y sus ojos brillaban, se levanta y comienza a levitar

-FUERZA DE AQUÍ!-levanta una mano y lanza una onda de viento agresivamente, sacudió a Dante y lo azota contra la pared

-pero que rayos!-sale rápido de la habitación

_-FlashBack-_

_Dante había recibido el llamado de Morrison para que fuera al bar a unas calles de donde estaba el. Cuando llega lo encuentra sentado en la barra con una cerveza en mano._

_-que hay Morrison?-se sienta a su lado_

_-te tengo un trabajito…recuerdas la casa que esta en la parte mas alta de la ciudad la que se rumora que esta embrujada?-_

_-si, de tan solo pensar las cosas paranormales que hay ahí dentro me dan escalofríos…-se abrazó a si mismo-que hay con eso?-_

_-una mujer compro esa casa, varios días después comenzaron a producirse cosas fuera de lo normal, y mas en la noche, se escuchan ruidos, se mueven las cosas, se escucha en la sala tocar el piano-_

_-un piano?-_

_-según dicen ese piano esta roto pero sigue sonando igual-_

_-parece que no quiere que haya nadie en esa casa-_

_-esa casa perteneció a un hombre llamado John Blackfire, su casa estaba en su quinta hipoteca y ya el banco quería sacarle la casa, como el se negó a hacerlo ya que amaba a esa casa decidió quedarse sin luz, electricidad y calefacción, era invierno y encontraron su cuerpo congelado en una silla junto a una cámara. Todo eso paso hace unos años atrás-_

_-y eso que tiene que ver? Cabe la posibilidad de que el no sea el que este produciendo todo eso como puede que si sea-_

_-se escuchan voces, y los antiguos inquilinos dicen que es la voz de John. Asique, tu trabajo es simple, deshazte de ese fantasma. La dueña actual de la casa es Mina di Salvo-le da una fotografía de la mujer-_

_-pero me dan miedo. Tu no viste actividad paranormal, si que dan miedo-_

_-por favor, eso es solo una película. Miedoso-_

_-ta bueno…pero si muero juro que vendré del mas allá a jalarte de los pies-_

_-si, si. Como digas-_

_-Fin de FlashBack-_

_-como lo extermino…tomo posesión de la chica, no puedo hacerle daño-_pensó formas y formas para poder matarlo pero no se le ocurría nada_-veamos…recalculemos toda la información de los fantasma-_su celular suena-Morrison que gusto escucharte. Oye ese espíritu tomo el cuerpo de la mujer que compro la casa como voy a eliminarlo sin hacerle daño?!-

-ah por cierto. No te conté esto, según Mina, cuando me conto todo lo que paso, una noche ella estaba en la sala donde hay un gran retrato de un hombre-mientras Morrison le contaba Dante fue a la sal-el retrato se calló y se rompió el cristal, desde ese momento la actividad paranormal fue mas intensa-

-como si su alma estuviese atrapada en el cuadro. Las fotografías están muy relacionadas con lo paranormal y hay culturas en las que dicen que si te sacan una fotografía tu alma es encarcelada al imprimir tu foto-

-que se yo. Eso te lo dejo a ti, espero que te haya servido de algo-Dante cuelga. Y comenzó a pensar, la mujer aparece y le lanza otra ráfaga de viento

-FUERA DE AQUÍ!-era la voz de John la que hablaba

-eso es la cámara!-corre hacia donde estaba la cámara sobre la chimenea y la toma-hasta luego John Blackfire-le toma una fotografía y el ambiente se alteró, ráfagas de viento sacudieron el lugar e hicieron volar las cosas, la mujer cae al suelo inconsciente. Dante se acercó ya sabiendo que no había peligro. La mujer reacciona.

-que pasó?-

-ya atrape a tu matón paranormal-le muestra la fotografía espantosa de John

Después de que Mina recibiera la ayuda necesaria Dante recibe su merecida paga que tanto quería y sale de la casa. Al salir va victorioso hacia el bar a tomar algo para festejar, como siempre su copa de helado de fresas con nata, su favorita. Por casualidades de la vida se topa con Morrison tomando un helado el también.

-y como te fue Dante?-

-bastante bien…yes-festejo alzado un brazo-ahora si podre comer mi merecido helado de fresas con nata-se frota las manos mientras el barman traía su copa, ya lo conocía y sabía lo que le gustaba a Dante-por cierto, me hubiera gustado ver tu cara viendo a esa chica levitar en el aire, daba miedo-

-si jeje-mira a ambos lados

-miedoso-acotó dándole una cuchara a su helado

-mira quien lo dice, el que grito mami cuando toque tu hombro la otra ves que entre al negocio y tu estabas de espalda-Dante se ríe nervioso mientras tenía una gotita de sudor en la nuca

Después de un rato y de que Dante terminara su helado se despide de Morrison y se va de nuevo a Devil May Cry, en el camino se le ocurrió una brillante idea macabra prácticamente se iba riendo solo en la calle y algunas personas se les quedaron viendo con cara de WTF?

-ahora que lo pienso…mañana es 28 de diciembre-sonríe macabramente- el día de los inocentes… le jugare la mejores bromas a todos-al llegar abre la puerta y sube al segundo piso, había una soga en el pasillo, al jalar de ella da paso a una escalera que da al ático, sube allí con una linterna en mano y busca su viejo baúl de utilería

-noche de brujas no…navidad tampoco…aja, día de los Inocentes-toma el baúl con un brazo y baja del ático-como amo este día y aún no me han sacado mi titulo del Rey de las bromas pesadas jejeje-estuvo prácticamente toda la noche preparando todo el local para sus visitantes queridos y jugarles excelentes bromas siempre con una sonrisita macabra llena de maldad y diversión 3:)

Al otro día…28 de diciembre DIA DE LOS SANTOS INOCENTES!

-buen día Dante-llegó Trish, Dante no estaba en su posición habitual, simplemente no estaba en la sala-hola? Dante estas en casa?-se adentro aún mas

-estoy aquí! En la cocina!-aviso desde ese lugar. Trish entra a la cocina

-hola bobo vine por ya sabes que-se apoya sobre el marco de la puerta, Dante estaba de espalda cortando con un hacha bruscamente un trozo de carne-no es peligroso que cortes de esa forma?-

-por favor, se manejar espadas y cualquier cosa que tenga filo-dijo sin mirar lo que cortaba. De repente Dante da un grito

-Dante!-se para bien la mujer y se acerca mientras que Dante se daba vuelta sin una mano y chorreando sangre a lo loco-oh por dios!-se aterro

-me corte la mano…ayúdame!-Trish estaba paralizada no podía creer que su amigo se hubiera cortado la mano, la sangre inundaba el suelo y el rostro de Dante estaba pálido, de reojo miro la mano de Dante que estaba sobre la mesa también empapada de sangre

-…-no sabía como reaccionar

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA DIA DE LOS INOCENTES TRISH!-la señala con la otra mano burlonamente

-que! pero como puede ser tu mano-Dante saca esa base que tenía sobre su mano y muestra la original vivita y coleando-pero la sangre…-

-bombas de sangre falsas-saca una bombita de liquido rojo semejante a la sangre

-pero y la mano?-

-mano postiza-toma la mano y se la muestra-debiste haber visto tu cara de espanto al verme sin la mano jajaja fue genial-se seca una lagrima

-ahora por eso te aumentaré la deuda a 4 millones!-Dante se queda con cara de O.O

-que! solo fue una broma-Trish lo golpea y se marcha indignada de Devil May Cry, Dante además de reírse estaba llorando por haberle aumentado la deuda-eso estuvo genial pero me aumento la deuda!-lloriqueo. Al cabo de una hora Dante ya tenía lista otra broma. Morrison se acerca a Devil May Cry y justo cuando abre la puerta algo pegajoso cae encima suyo

-pero que rayos!-mira lo que se le cayo encima-huevo mesclado con leche y azúcar?-mira hacia arriba

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA DIA DE LOS INOCENTES MORRISON!-festejo desde arriba del techo sacudiendo las piernas mientras se reía

-espera a que te ponga las manos encima sabandija de cuarta!-se marcho indignado de igual forma que Trish

-bueno preparemos otra broma-se baja del techo y se mete de nuevo a Devil May Cry, mientras que preparaba otra broma Dante llamaba por teléfono a la gente y decía sandeces de cosas absurdas para molestarlos. El momento llegó y alguien entro a Devil May Cry

-Dante estas aquí?-se adentro mas-hola? Soy Lady…hay alguien?-cuando se siguió adentrando ve sangre en el lugar-Dante?! Que paso aquí?!-siguió el rastro de sangre que la conducía al segundo piso y a la habitación de Dante, al abrir la puerta ve con horror como Dante estaba tendido en el suelo con su propia espada en el estomago, con heridas, cortadas y moretones, la sangre chorreaba desde su boca y estaba con los ojos cerrados, había sangre por todos lados y parecía como si se hubiera librado una batalla-DANTE!-corrió hacia él y se agacha-no…Dante que te han hecho-lo sostiene de la cabeza y lo recuesta en sus piernas-háblame-las lagrimas y la angustia se apoderaron de ella

-Lady…-alzo débilmente la vista y la mira, alzó su mano temblorosa a acariciar el rostro de la mujer, Lady le tomo de la mano

-quien te hizo esto?-pregunto aún mas angustiada

-Lady…puedes…hacerme un favor-tosió sangre

-que Dante? Lo que sea-

-puedes…..abrirme la mayonesa-le muestra el frasco de mayonesa-

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?-Dante hace que agache la cabeza para susurrarle unas palabras

-Día de los Inocentes preciosa-susurro con una sonrisa, Lady lo golpea mientras se paraba

-eres un maldito miserable…debí habérmelo imaginado-se seca las lagrimas

-jajajajajajaja debiste haber visto tu cara de espanto…me encantaron tus lagrimas, cuando este a punto de morir ya se cual va a ser tu cara al verme en esa situación n.n-se para y Lady lo abofetea enfurecida

-eres un maldito embustero-se marcha

-creo que en esta me pase un poco-se soba la barbilla-Lady espera, creo que tienes razón me sobrepase con esta broma, lo siento-

-no me interesa…eres un maldito miserable-sale del negocio y se sube a su motocicleta-si te veo de nuevo juro que te meteré 20 cohetes en el c%#&- parte censurada

-oye con esa boquita comes?-antes de segur diciendo algo mas se metió de nuevo en el local-creo que me sobrepase con ella-se soba la barbilla-en fin, sé que me aumentara la deuda pero valió la pena…ahora vamos por mi ultima presa-Dante se soba las manos malévolamente y sube a su habitación para preparar su ultima broma, había preparado un paquete de mediano tamaño como si fuera un regalo, con papel azul y un lazo blanco, sale de Devil May Cry se sube a su motocicleta, emprendió un viaje algo largo a las afueras de la ciudad, era las 5 de la tarde aproximadamente. Al llegar a su destino, aparco la motocicleta frente a una reja negra que rodeaba una gran casa de dos pisos, algo antigua pero bien conservada, se bajo de la motocicleta y abre la reja para ingresar a la casa, tomo la puerta con la cabeza ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas. Cuando abren la puerta se da a conocer un hombre idéntico a Dante solo que con el cabello enviado para atrás y con gabardina azul

-que haces tu aquí?-pregunto con odio

-que linda forma de recibir a tu hermanito favorito-

-tu no eres mi hermano favorito, eres el hermano que mas odio-resoplo

-que mas da, me dejas pasar?-

-no-cuando estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta Dante coloca un pie en medio, da un salto y con el otro pie abre estrepitosamente la puerta, Vergil se aparta por ese movimiento y se choca la mano en la frente

-gracias-se adentro sonriente

-para que es eso?-

-es tu regalo de cumpleaños-Vergil alza una ceja-es que no pude enviarte tu regalo porque estaba muy ocupado, pero ahora que estaba libre decidí traértelo-

-desde cuando tu te preocupas por mi?-lo mira extraño-además no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños ni mucho menos tus regalos

-que porque?-

-siempre resulta que tu eres una maquina llena de sorpresas y si estoy cerca de ti algo malo me va a pasar-Dante se ríe-no estoy siendo irónico estoy siendo sincero

-anda ábrelo-le da el regalo, Vergil de mala gana lo acepto, lentamente abrió la caja quitando el lazo, Dante lo miraba con una sonrisa y pensando una y otra ves que estaba a punto de caer en su jugarreta. Quito el papel azul y lo dejo todo a un lado, cuando abre la caja de la nada salta un pastel a su cara embarrándolo por completo, a Dante se le escapa la mejor carcajada de su vida viendo a su hermano gemelo embarrado con pastel y crema pastelera, Vergil levanta la cabeza lentamente y se limpia los ojos para verlo

-te gusta mi humillación verdad?-

-gustarme?...la gozo DIA DE LOS INOCENTES HERMANO!-se tiro el piso a reírse. Vergil se dio vuelta y sube a su las escaleras en silencio, Dante paro de reír ya que noto un pequeño detalle, no estaba encima de el para matarlo por su broma, se levanto rápido y lo siguió-oye porque no estas encima de mí ahorcándome?-

-largo de aquí-dijo serio

-vamos, no me digas que te sientes ofendido, cuanto a que tu también te tenías preparado algo para sorprenderme a mi?-Vergil le cerro la puerta en la cara-anda Vergil es día de los Inocentes y hoy es el único día en el que puedo molestarte y tu también puedes molestarme a mi-Vergil abre la puerta con rabia, tenía la cara media limpia ya que se estaba limpiando con un trapo

-ES TODO DANTE! YA ME CANSE DE TI Y DE TU FORMA DE SER TAN INFANTIL!-estaba que escupía fuego-DESTRUISTE TODO MI ORGULLO Y FIRMEZA HACE EXACTAMENTE DOS MINUTOS-

-wow rompí mi record-sonríe, Vergil lo golpea

-NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MAS-Dante se serena, nunca lo vio así de alterado-YA NO TENGO HERMANO! NO TENGO FAMILIA! OLVIDATE DE MI…OLVIDA QUE TIENES UN HERMANO GEMELO!FUERA!-

-Vergil espera!-antes de poder decir algo mas Vergil dio otro portazo que en esta oportunidad golpeo a Dante quebrándole la nariz, retrocedió por el fuerte impacto con lo ojos cerrados por el dolor, como la puerta quedaba justo en frente de la escalera, Dante piso mal y se callo por las escaleras rodando escalera abajo. Al llegar al suelo se golpeo muy fuerte con la pare en la parte posterior de la cabeza, en el trayecto una pierna hizo caer una mesita que tenía un florero. Por el ruido causado Vergil Salió de su habitación con la cara limpia y vio a su hermano en el suelo

-muy gracioso Dante-se cruza de brazos-termina con esto y vete!-su hermano no responde-el viejo truco de la escalera no me servirá estúpido!-Dante no respondía y nota que tenía la nariz sangrando-Dante?-Vergil lentamente bajo por las escaleras con desconfianza de que fuera otra de sus bromas pesadas haciéndose el incosciente-responde…-se agacho a verlo-Dante?-lo sacudo, noto que había sangre en el suelo, se fijó de donde provenía y era de la nunca de Dante, la olfateó y era sangre de verdad-Dante!-lo sacude-háblame!-lo abofeteo no siendo tan bruto para ver si reaccionaba-Dante no es gracioso, responde!-sin mas y muy preocupado lo cargo en sus brazos y lo llevo a su habitación, preparo un trapo con agua tibia para lavarle la herida que era real-Dante despierta!-después de limpiarle las heridas, se paro y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro desesperado y sin entender si todo eso era solo actuación perteneciente a las bromas de Dante o si eso era real, y si en todo caso si fuera real como se produjo esa lesión. De paso rápido vio en la puerta algo extraño, se acercó a ella y vio unas gotas de sangre que estaban a la altura de su nariz, toco esa sangre y la huele nuevamente, era real la sangre. Pasaron varias horas, ya era de noche aproximadamente las 9 de la noche, Vergil estaba en su sillón viendo a Dante, no se movía, no abría los ojos y conocía muy bien a Dante, él era muy inquieto y no podía pasar ni dos minutos en la misma posición. Con sus dedos froto sus ojos cansadamente sin comprender absolutamente nada. Después de una larga espera Dante comenzó a moverse lentamente, recobrando la conciencia Vergil se acercó a él.

-donde estoy que paso?-pregunto confundida

-no fue gracioso Dante-reprocho su hermano

-que no fue gracioso? Y quien es Dante?-Vergil alza una ceja incrédulo

-eh?tu eres Dante-

-y quien eres tu?-pregunto confundido, Vergil se choca una mano en la frente

-has ido demasiado lejos Dante-Dante lo miraba sin entender, no lo conocía, no recordaba nada en absoluto salvo desde el momento en que despertó-soy tu hermano gemelo Vergil, no lo recuerdas? O tanta pizza te corrompió la capacidad de pensar-

-no sé de que hablas…no entiendo nada que me paso?-

-te caíste por las escaleras y te golpeaste la cabeza-

-dijiste…que eras mi hermano?-Vergil le toma un espejo que tenia a la mano y se puso junto a el mientras se corría el cabello para abajo como lo tenía Dante-si somos-

-ves? Somos iguales…en serio no recuerdas nada? O solo me estas jugando otra broma del día de los Inocentes?-

-que broma? No lo entiendo que me paso?-

-ay no-se choca la mano en la frente-mejor te llevo con un profesional-le toma de la mano y lo lleva consigo a un hospital

Pasada unas horas…

-cual es el diagnostico doctor?-pregunto Vergil junto a su hermano que miraba distraídamente la sala, tenía una venda en la cabeza y otra en la nariz

-pues…tiene amnesia, no se decirte si será solo por un tiempo o para siempre…puedes decirme de nuevo como paso?-

-resulta que como él es el Rey de las bromas, vino a mi casa a jugarme una de las suyas, caí y muy enojado subí a mi habitación que encaraba a la escalera, me puse a discutir con el y…cuando cerré la puerta lo golpeo e hice que retrocediera cayendo por las escaleras…cuando lo revise estaba incosciente y sangrando con la nariz rota-

-entiendo, entonces fue accidental…te recomendaría que le hicieras recuperar la memoria de a poco, no le enseñes como eran antes del accidente todo de golpe, tiene que ser paso a paso. Cuando uno tiene amnesia tarda mucho en recuperarse del todo y de recordar toda su vida…es su único familiar?-

-si-

-te recomiendo que tu hermano se quede contigo, hasta que recupere la mayor parte de su memoria, ayúdalo mostrándole cosas, fotos, paisajes que el frecuentaba, todo ayudará en la recuperación-Vergil mira a Dante

-esta bien…después de todo…es lo menos que puedo haces después de haberle causado esto-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAAN! **

**Vergil cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hermano! Maldito! xD**

**Bueno si les gusto comenten voy a ver si puedo subir todos los lunes porque no lo tengo muy adelantada la historia pero no se preocupen ya se me van a ocurrir algunas ideas, si quieren díganme que quieren que ponga en la historia, que les gustaría ver en este yaoi enfermizo xD (mentira, aguante el yaoi!)**

**Bueno los veo cuando pueda publicar de nuevo**

**CHAU CHAU!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA! Primero que nada, discúlpenme por tardar tanto pero es que últimamente no tengo tiempo**_

_**1: tengo que ir a particular y estudiar para las mesas de recuperación en la escuela**_

_**2: los mangas que estoy dibujando me ocupan mucho tiempo e imaginación**_

_**3: me quedo corta con las ideas en este fic -.- (eso es lo mas deprimente de las 3 cosas)**_

_**xD**_

_**bueno espero que les guste este capitulo**_

_**CORRE LECTURA!**_

**Capítulo 2: el primer recuerdo**

Salieron del hospital…

-bueno haber….que lugar frecuentas tu muy seguido?-se soba la barbilla pensativo-las pizzerías y los bares, es obvio que si pero no se cuales-

-ahí estas!-llegaron Trish, Lady y Morrison-mátenlo!-Dante se esconde detrás de Vergil con miedo

-alto!-desenfundo su Katana a la defensiva

-Vergil! Tu que haces aquí, y mas sospechoso que estas haciendo con Dante porque se esconde detrás de ti?-

-muchachos, les tengo noticias…Dante perdió la memoria, tiene amnesia-guardó bien a Yamato sin embargo estaba listo si alguna de las locas intentaba hacerle daño a su hermano

Que?!-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-pero como ocurrió?-pregunto Trish

-ash, tengo que repetirlo una y otra vez? Resulta que el Rey de las bromas pesadas vino a hacerme una jugarreta a mi-

-típico de el-interrumpió Lady

-en fin, como yo me enfade con el cuando subí a mi habitación que daba frente a la escalera le cerré la puerta en la cara e hice que retrocediera…por ende cayo y se golpeo muy fuerte…además de que le rompí la nariz-

-quienes son ellos?-pregunto Dante aun detrás de Vergil, estaba abrazado a el

-pueden matarlo después de que recupere la memoria-siguió el albino

-Dante, nosotros somos tus amigos, soy Morrison, ella es Lady, y ella es Trish-

-porque actúas amable con el? te jugo bromas a ti también-susurro Lady-y por encima de todo, la mia fue peor-

-no parece estar fingiendo mira su cara-las mujeres lo miran, tenía una mirada inocente

-pero y si está fingiendo?-supuso la rubia

-vine del hospital…y me confirmaron que si le dio amnesia y que lo mejor sería que lo llevara a lugares que el frecuenta, que vea fotos antiguas, que este con la gente que mas conoce, como ustedes. Para ir orientándolo en la recuperación-

-tu, maldito, me hiciste una broma horrible!-señalo furiosa Lady

-lo siento…lo siento mucho-se esconde aún más detrás de Vergil

-oye Lady no estas aportando mucho que digamos…la idea es ayudarlo, no asustarlo-hablo enojado Vergil

-chicas tranquilícense, tiene amnesia. Mátenlo cuando recupere su memoria-sugirió Morrison

-dejen de hablar! Díganme el lugar que mas frecuenta Dante-

-bueno…vamos al bar que esta mas cerca de Devil May Cry-

-que es eso?-pregunto Dante

-que cosa?-pregunto Vergil mirándolo de reojo a su hermano

-Devil May Cry?-Trish y Lady se chocan las manos en los ojos, por esa pregunta tan tonta proveniente de Dante, aún no se acostumbraban a que el tuviera amnesia

-em Dante…Devil May Cry, es una agencia de caza-recompensas-

-que clase de caza?-

-caza de lo sobrenatural…tu cazas demonios-

-demonios…pero si los demonios no existen-negó Dante

-Dante nosotros dos somos demonios…bueno semi demonios, porque somos mitad humano mitad demonio-

-soy…demonio?...estas loco?-

-esto nos llevara tiempo-acotó Lady

-vamos al bar, haber si recuerda algo-todos fueron caminando hacia el bar, Morrison, Trish y Lady seguían hablando a espaldas de los hermanos sobre el nuevo estado del cazador, Dante no tenía la misma postura con la cual caminaba siempre, su espalda estaba mas inclinada y miraba a todos lados, no conocía nada, no lograba recordarlos a sus amigos y menos a su propio hermano, se sentía vulnerable y ya no contaba con la confianza que tenía antes de perder la memoria. Llegaron al bar y se sentaron todos en la barra.

-Dante, buenos días-lo saluda el dueño-lo de siempre?-

-que cosa?-no entendía "lo de siempre"

-tu siempre vienes a tomar aquí cerveza y tomas también tu helado favorito. Dale una copa de helado de fresas con nata-contesto Lady

-que le pasa a Dante?-pregunto el dueño

-tiene amnesia y lo trajimos aquí, a ver si la comida le refresca la memoria…es todo un glotón-responde Morrison sacándose el sombrero. Todos menos Vergil pidieron algo para comer, estaba sentado junto a Dante pensado una y otra ves si lo que estaba viviendo era solo una pesadilla pero no era real y todo fue por su culpa. Cuando trajeron los pedidos, Dante probó del helado

-vaya esta muy bueno-comenzó a comer mas rápido

-oye no tan rápido, te va a dar…-antes de terminar la oración a Dante le agarró un dolor de cabeza y sacudió la cabeza-iba a decirte que te iba a congelar el cerebro…o el poco que te queda-

-que mas da, esta rico-

-recuerdas este sabor Dante? A ti te encanta este helado-pregunto Lady

-no…pero es rico-

-bueno la glotonería esta siempre presente en Dante-acotó Morrison

-y tu no quieres nada?-pregunto el gemelo menor mirando a su hermano

-no, estoy bien así-después de comer pagaron la cuenta, que esta ves no corrió a la deuda interminable de Dante, corrió por cuenta de Morrison, fueron caminando nuevamente hacia Devil May Cry. Cuando llegaron quedaron frente al local.

-aquí trabajo?-pregunto desorientado

-aquí vives, tu trabajo no esta dentro sino fuera, tu vas y cazas. Yo soy tu representante y te consigo trabajos que ofrecen recompensas-

-aún no me creo que sea un semi demonio-

-ven te mostraré una fotografía. Entrando al negocio se toparon con Patty que limpiaba el desastre de Dante

-al fin llegas, no sabes lo mucho que me ha costado limpiar la mesa, había tierra, polvo y restos de pizza mesclados-lo recibe a Dante "cariñosamente" una pequeña niña

-Patty, antes de seguir hablando debemos contarte algo sobre Dante-Lady se lleva a Patty a la cocina para hablar

-vaya si que es grande-comenzó a caminar por el local mirando de arriba abajo el lugar, cuando se topa con su escritorio que el desconocía se sentó en su silla

-por lo general cuando llegamos estas con los pies sobre la mesa y con una revista en la cara para intentar dormir-

-yo hago eso?-su mirada se desvió al retrato que había sobre su escritorio, el retrato de su madre, él la toma y la mira

-ella es nuestra madre-señalo Vergil

-es parecida a…-mira a Trish

-ya lo sabrás a la larga Dante y entenderás porque el parecido…ella se llamaba Eva-

-llamaba? Acaso ella…murió?-Vergil asintió mientras Dante miraba triste la fotografía

-pero …antes de morir, tiempo antes…nos dejo dos collares cuando cumplimos 7 años-Vergil saca su amuleto-lo tienes?-reviso su pecho para ver si lo llevaba encima y si…solo que escondido entre la ropa-ves? Ella nos dejo esto-

-…-Dante miro y analizo el collar que llevaba encima. Tomo el collar y la fotografía y las miraba

-recuerdas algo?-

-pues…se me hace familiar…-Dante abre los ojos por completo-MAMII!-abrazo el porta retrato

-recuerdas a nuestra madre?-pregunto Vergil

-si…mami-abrazaba el retrato y besaba el amuleto

-bien…un problema menos…que recuerdas de nuestra madre?-

-que era muy buena y me quería mucho… y que siempre me perseguía con un palo de amasar cuando me portaba mal-

-complejos de la vida-acoto Vergil mirando al horizonte (acoto que el horizonte va a perseguir mis fics para siempre xD)-fue horrible, menos mal que ese palo de amasar se rompió misteriosamente-Vergil mira a los costados era obvio que el tenía que ver con ese palito de amasar xD (ese Vergil es todo un loquillo :P)

…y recuerdo también que…se sacrifico por mi…no recuerdo que le paso, solo sé que por mi culpa ella murió-miro entristecido la fotografía

-no te sientas mal Dante-Morrison le da unas palmadas reconfortantes para animarlo

-ella se sacrifico porque te amaba…nos amaba a los dos-siguió Vergil

-Trish, Morrison, Vergil, ya me enteré como podremos ayudarlo-pregunto preocupada Patty

-noticia de última hora, recordó a nuestra madre-informo Vergil

-si quieres ayudarlo a recuperar la memoria, debemos refrescársela mostrándole lugares, cosas, personas, cosas así-sugirió Trish

-Dante ella es Patty Lowell-le presento Lady

-hola-saludo la niña sonriente

-Vergil…y nuestro padre? Si es que tengo un padre-pregunto Dante

-cuando vengas de nuevo a casa te mostraré fotografías suyas-Dante curioseando en los cajones encontró sus dos pistolas Ebony & Ivory, al verlas se asustó y se paró-que pasa?-mira las armas-ah cierto…tus pistolas-

-yo uso armas?-

-pues…si, como crees que cazas demonios sino?-dijo mientras Morrison sacaba un cigarrillo

-no…yo no quiero usar armas-se alejó y chocó contra una pared, sintió que algo sobresalía de ella cuando se dio cuenta de eso se da vuelta y aterrado ve su espada y más aun la calavera que estaba en la unión del filo y el mango-que es eso?!-se alejo

-Dante tranquilízate, no te alteres…es tu espada Rebellion…fue un regalo de nuestro padre-

-como es capaz de regalarme un arma!-

-Dante tú no eres el único...-le enseña su espada-esta es Yamato, me la regalo. A cada uno nos dejó un arma-

-permíteme decir que nuestro padre está loco-Vergil se asombró de que dijera eso de su propio padre

-Vergil que rayos le hiciste!-Lady le toma del cuello de la gabardina

-tan fuerte le golpeaste en la cabeza!-del otro lado del cuello de la gabardina de Vergil estaba Trish

-ya suéltenme! Dante solito se metió en el embrollo de jugar bromas pesadas-

-si pero por tu culpa el está así!-

-no fue mi culpa del todo-se toma del cuello de su camisa

-ah sí? De quien más?-Lady alza una ceja mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura

-de mi puerta-

-voy a meterte la puerta por el-Trish le toma de la camisa y lo amenaza con un puño arriba. No conto con que Dante tomando del brazo a Vergil, lo arrastra antes de que le diera la golpiza de su vida la rubia

-deja a mi hermano!-

-muchachos, muchachos, tranquilícense. No es momento de ser egoísta. Tenemos que ayudar a Dante a recuperar su memoria y su vida-los hizo callar Morrison

-ya me está doliendo la cabeza-dijo Dante frotándose las sienes

-será mejor que nos vayamos. Dante se quedará conmigo hasta que se mejore. Por recomendación médica-

-si claro, ira con el imbécil que le causo todo esto-

-mira Trish en primer lugar: yo fui el causante y por ende yo seré el que lo solucione y en segundo lugar: mi paciencia tiene un límite, como vuelvas a abrir la bocota haré que conozcas mi verdadera cara demoniaca…vámonos Dante-caminaron hasta la puerta-que alguien se haga cargo de este lugar hasta que Dante se recupere…entendieron?-nadie se opuso ya que si llegaban a decir algo que a Vergil no le gustara correría sangre y no sería la del propio hijo de Sparda y dejaron que los hermanos se fueran a la casona de Vergil, que antes perteneció a su padre-te quedarás con migo hasta que te mejores- entraron a la casa-ve a la cocina, queda derecho de aquí- Dante fue a la cocina mientras Vergil dejo su gabardina colgada en un gancho de ropa y luego iba hacia arriba en busca de las fotografías familiares en el ático, bajo con una caja que parecía pesada llena de fotografías fue a la cocina y dejo la caja en la mesa

-qué son?-

-fotografías de nuestra familia. Solo hay de cuando éramos niños-le mostro la primera que era de Sparda con Dante y Vergil de bebés en sus brazos-él es nuestro padre, Sparda, es un demonio-

-Vergil, yo aún no me creo la fantasiosa historia de que somos mitad demonios-

-pregunta del millón hermanito…tu alguna vez has visto a un humano con cabello blanco sin contar nosotros dos y aquellos que se tiñen a propósito el cabello?-

-pues…-se quedó pensando

-no verdad? y a cuantos has visto haciendo esto-Vergil estando aún sentado en la silla se trasformó en demonio, Dante dio un grito y se cae de la silla-soy yo Dante, solo que en mi forma demoniaca-su voz estaba cambiada, pero era claramente la voz de Vergil

-eres un monstruo!-se aleja de el

-por favor, tú también te trasformas en demonio Dante- Vergil vuelve a su forma humana

-yo no soy como tú-

-Dante siendo gemelos tenemos los mismos poderes-aclaro-sigamos viendo fotografías-le enseño una de Dante junto a su madre que ya la recordaba, otra con su hermano en el patio, otra Dante llorando mientras que Vergil le derrumbaba una pirámide de bloques-hasta de pequeño era maligno, complejos de la vida, momento…de donde salió esta foto?-

-qué se yo, yo soy el amnésico-

-oye Vergil que le pasó a nuestro padre-

-murió protegiéndonos a los dos de los demonios-Dante le queda viendo diciendo "no me mientas"-que! es la verdad! nuestro padre era el demonio más poderoso del mundo Infernal…el se reveló contra el Rey demonio Mundus….Mundus quería además de gobernar el mundo demoniaco, el mundo humano…y nuestro padre, apiadándose de ellos, los protegió con uñas y dientes hasta destruir a Mundus, selló la puerta que unía los dos Mundus dando como resultado dos amuletos, los que tenemos nosotros ahora-Dante mira su collar- Sparda se quedó en el mundo humano…tiempo después conoció a nuestra madre Eva y se enamoraron…y bueno, nos tuvieron a ti y a mí. Después, ese demonio loco que me perseguía con las espadas cuando me portaba mal murió nos separamos sin antes dejarnos como legado las espadas-

-…-Dante no sabía si creerlo o decirle que era un demente psicópata a Vergil, aunque haya visto su forma demoniaca no se creía al 100% la historia asique solo se dedicó a asentir en respuesta al relato

-ya es tarde Dante. Será mejor que vayas a dormir-dijo mientras guardaba las fotografías

-tu no vienes?-

-no, esté leyendo hasta tarde. Ven te mostraré tu cuarto, creo que se mantiene igual desde que te fuiste-subieron las escaleras y fueron al final del pasillo en la última puerta, la abrió y la cama, el sofá, el escritorio el armario y demás cosas estaban cubiertas por mantas-vaya pasaron tantos años y nunca me metí en esta habitación-se adentró más y retiro la manta de la cama y los muebles, cargando todas las mantas que por supuesto no veía nada, se tropezó con la pata de la cama y calló al suelo

-Vergil!-se agacho a ayudarlo-estas bien?-

-si…tengo sentidos demoniacos y no se esquivar una simple cama-se levantó de nuevo y cargó las mantas-buenas noches-sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta con el pie. De las escaleras daba a un cesto de ropa sucia, dejó caer las mantas allí y se metió a su habitación, tomo un libro y se dedicó a leer.

Paso un rato y estaba muy metido en la lectura, se escuchan golpes en la puerta y Vergil baja el libro.

-pasa-aviso y se abre la puerta, Dante asoma la puerta-que pasó?-

-no puedo dormir, puedo estar contigo?-

-este…está bien, pasa-lo invita a entrar y Dante al pasar cerró la puerta y se sienta junto a el

-que estabas leyendo?-

-magia oscura, hechizos, sellos, y todo eso-abre el libro-por dónde iba? Me perdí-recorre todas las páginas-por acá?...no…diablos-miraba otros libros que tenía en la mesa-quiero leer esos pero tengo que terminar este, así se es prolijo...-siguió buscando y lo reanudo de nuevo-al fin-

-te gusta leer?-pregunto curioso

-si, leyendo paso más rápido el tiempo y no me aburro-dio vuelta la pagina

-yo que hacía en mis tiempos libres?-se preguntó mientras se sobaba la barbilla y se ponía en pose pensativa

-seguro que viendo televisión, escuchando rock o leyendo revistas de chicas ligeras en ropa-

-porque leería revistas playboy?-

-porque tú, a diferencia de mí, eres un pervertido de cuarta-cambió de nuevo la página

-ah…oye!-se siento ofendido

-si es la verdad! no puedo modificar lo que es real Dantiquito-

-ya que-mientras Vergil seguía leyendo Dante miraba toda la habitación, era la de Vergil pero estaba modificada, jamás osaría estar en la habitación de su padre. Pasaba el rato y Dante se quedaba más y más dormido, cabeceaba y cabeceaba, sus ojos parpadeaban rápido, se recostó sobre el hombro de Vergil, este no reacciono ya que estaba muy concentrado en la lectura y no sentía el peso de la cabeza de su hermano en su hombro. Cuando termino el capítulo cerro el libro dispuesto a dormir, ahí se dio cuenta que Dante dormía sobre su hombro, no gruño de la molestia sino que se quedó observándolo, parecía tan inocente y encantador, durmiendo en su hombro, hasta llego a definir la situación el mismo Vergil como…linda. Se sentía raro pensando de esa forma, se levantó y acomodo a Dante para que durmiera del otro lado de la cama, Vergil apago la luz y se acostó de su lado, se quedó viendo a Dante y tenía el extraño sentimiento de querer acariciar su rostro similar al suyo, acercó su mano pero estaba indeciso entre tocarlo o no, amagaba con los dedos y su indecisión lo llevo a no tocarlo y dejarlo tranquilo, se dio media vuelta quedando boca arriba mirando el techo. Sus ojos se entreabrían y cerraban avisando que ya se estaba a punto de dormir, miro a Dante por última vez antes de quedarse dormido

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Y bueno les gusto o no? Que les parece la opinión de Dante con respecto a su vida? Se que ustedes como fans les dan ganas de matarlo pero por otro lado es tierno siendo tan inocente y puro (para las chicas xD) para mi me resulta tierno y encantador y Vergil…aprovechado xD ya lo van a entender a la larga del porque pienso que es un aprovechado (creo que ustedes también se darán cuenta :P) **_

_**Bueno EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE N FIN**_

_**Este fue el cap de hace mucho tiempo, si les gusto comenten, subiré lo mas pronto posible**_

_**Agréguenme en Facebook si quieren así hablamos o si quieren sugerir algo para que yo escriba como algo que quieran ver en este cap o en otros fics :'D**_

_**Bueno**_

_**CHAU CHAU!**_

_**(canción de despedida heartless de Felling Every Sunset :PP)**_

_**AGUANTE GERMAN!(seniol letlelo xD)**_

_**xDDDDDD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ALOOOOOOOOOOOJAAAAAAAA! Bueno después de un buen tiempo puedo actualizar, no se me había ocurrido nada hasta hace una semana, puede que tarde un poco el yaoi pero están dando sus primeros pasos :P igual van a adorar este sexy y sensual fic…a por cierto no les había contado ESTE ES POR FIN MI ULTIMO AÑO DE SECUNDARIA Y NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA TENGO QUE VOLVER A ETUDIAR xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (jajaja na mentira si voy a seguir una carrera) pero este año egreso y termino (una re chomba tengo y ya tenemos nuestro lema: los bigotes xDDDDDDD)**

**Y bueno nada solo eso quería contarles y aún sigo indecisa entre estudiar o arte o literatura pero bueno ya me arreglare…**

**Disfruten el nuevo cap de Olvídate de mi**

**CORRE LECTURA!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 3: reparación**

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertarse fue Vergil ya que era costumbre para el levantarse temprano a comparación de Dante que se levantaba al medio día (no me juzguen yo me levanto a esa hora :P). Antes de levantarse se da cuenta que alguien lo estaba abrazando por las espaldas, como si fuera su osito de peluche.

-Dante, suéltame-intenta despegarse de él pero falla, le parecía raro y muy curioso que le estuviese abrazando de esa forma, aun no estaba acostumbrado a que tuviera amnesia y le daba escalofríos el tan solo hecho de que la persona que lo abrazaba era su hermano-que flojera-se desplomo en la cama-la vagancia del viejo es hereditaria por lo que veo-hizo otro pequeño esfuerzo por levantarse y lo logra aunque Dante seguía pegado a él abrazándolo desde la cintura, cuando logra separarse de él se levanta y como primera torpeza del día intentando salir por la puerta se choca con la pared-bien Vergil, bien-se comentó para sí mismo sarcástico, bajo las escaleras y fue al baño a darse una ducha. 10 minutos después Dante se despierta y se frota lo ojos, veía todo borroso y apenas reconocía el ambiente en el que estaba, sale de la cama y baja al primer piso aún en pijama, fue a la sala y se acuesta con flojera en el sofá, muy irónico se levanta y se acuesta de nuevo XD.

Vergil sale de la ducha y tenía todo el cabello caído sobre su rostro, como Dante, con una mano mando su cabello para atrás y se lo acomodo.

-oye tengo hambre-comento primero Dante

-yo también y además…-iba a acotar algo mas pero un ladrillo entra por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio y golpea en la cara a Vergil, cae de cara al suelo, Dante no aguanto y se río por eso-maldito Ricky- toma el ladrillo, va rápido a la ventana y lanza de nuevo el ladrillo-me las pagarás Ricky no te creas que no se en dónde vives! Al lado vives!-

-siempre te gano Virgilio!-acoto el chico, era de mediana estatura castaño, ojos marrones, ropa casual, y aparentaba tenía 19 años

-no me digas así! Enano de cuarta!-estaba como loco gritando-mi vidrio T_T- lloriqueo

-quien es el?-pregunto Dante

-mi vecino de al lado, desde que llegue aquí hace años me esta haciendo la vida imposible pero ahora voy a cobrar mi venganza-se frota las manos perversamente y de un cajón saca dos cascos militares verdes camuflados-y tú me ayudaras-le coloca el casco de una y él también se lo pone

-no crees que es un poco precipitado llegar a ese nivel con un chico…cuantos años tiene por cierto?-

-tiene 19 años-

-y nosotros cuantos tenemos?-

-29-saca unos trajes militares y le entrega un conjunto a dante-ponte el traje Cabo después de desayunar tendremos que hacer una misión en territorio enemigo muajajajaja-Dante sonríe nervioso con una risita histérica ya que no quería ser golpeado con ladrillos, piedras y demás cosas

-si es solo un chico y me parece que el que es más infantil eres tu-

-el Dante que conozco no rechazaría una oferta así de guerra vecinal-achina los ojos-cuando éramos niños siempre peleábamos con nuestros vecinos que tenían nuestra misma edad, como los odiaba…luego de un año de guerra se mudaron y nosotros festejamos comiendo burritos caseros de mama-

-y nuestros padres que decías al respecto?-pregunto

-que éramos los mejores porque ellos también los odiaban, rompieron todos los vidrios de la casa y nosotros dos les devolvimos el favor…ellos eran gemelos también y teníamos que determinar el territorio, quien era el par de gemelos que mandaba-mira al horizonte imaginando aquella guerra memorable-bueno Cabo prepárate desayunaremos y atacaremos a las 0-800 horas-

-me parece que soy el único adulto aquí-suspiro el gemelo menor mientras iba detrás de Vergil hacia la cocina primero desayunarían antes de hacer esa gran misión xD. Después de una hora Dante y Vergil fueron al patio trasero que daba a la casa de Ricky, estaban con ropa camuflada, latas de aerosol en pintura y piedras-que vas a hacer con los aerosoles?-

-no es obvio? Voy a pintar en su lado del paredón "Vergil manda" y "Ricky es un idiota" en letras bien grandes-contesto viendo a través de los binoculares-pasemos-

-no está mal cruzar al otro lado, no es nuestra casa?-Vergil estaba sentado en el paredón y se choca una mano en la frente

-el Dante que conozco sería el primero en arrojarse al otro lado para hacer esta maldad-

-pensé que eras más maduro-acoto Dante

-anda sube!-lo toma del cuello de la camisa de la parte trasera para que subiera con él al paredón-vamos-saltaron el muro y se escondieron-ten las municiones de emergencia, voy a escribir el muro, cúbreme-le da el balde de piedras y las resorteras, tomo las latas de pintura y escribió en la pared "Vergil manda" y en otro lado del paredón escribió "Ricky es un idiota" y como tenía tiempo de sobra y pintura también escribió "Ricky apesta"-perfecto, vámonos…misión cumplida

-porque haces estas payasadas?-

-me divierte hacer el mal-trepan ambos el muro y van a su lado de la casa-mente superior domina mente inferior…no va a poder sacar la pintura en aerosol a menos que pinte el paredón-

-oye!-Dante abre grande los ojos-recordé-

-que recordaste?-Dante toma las piedras, una resortera y el aerosol y sube de nuevo al paredón. Bajo y escribe en la pared "Dante mhanda", Vergil se sentó en el paredón y observó todo

-dante manda va sin hache intermedia!…bruto-

-qué? por lo menos se escribir bien mi nombre-se defendió

-…momento…si! Recordaste las maldades –

-sip n.n- se sentó en el paredón-hora de arrojar piedras hermano-cada uno tomo sus resorteras y comenzaron a arrojar piedras a los vidrios y cualquier cosa rompible y frágil que se encontraba en el alrededor, Ricky salió al patio ya que oyó ruidos y se enfureció

-Vergil!-vio los letreros incluyendo el de dante que estaba mal escrito-espera a que te ponga las manos encima-

-toma la grande le daremos una buena en la cara-ambos tomaron piedras grandes y se la arrojaron a Ricky en la cara dejándolo con remolinitos en los ojos en el suelo (al estilo anime xD)-larguémonos de aquí!-se bajan rápido del paredón y se esconden rápido en la casa-una misión exitosa Dante-

-sí que sí!-chocan las manos-si ya lo recuerdo, me acuerdo cuando embarramos la casa con lodo cuando mamá y papá no estaban-

-o recuerdas cuando le tiramos como 10 litros de mole encima-

-eso fue genial y no fue un desperdicio todos nuestros ahorros para comprar ese mole…valió la pena el esfuerzo-

-momento si recuerdas la travesura del mole…te acuerdas de nuestro padre?-

-no sé, veo que a alguien se le cae el mole pero no se a quien es como si su rostro estuviera borroso-

-bueno, ya recordarás-se saca el casco-salgamos a dar una vuelta-se mudaron de ropas a sus atuendos normales y salieron a dar una vuelta fueron al bar a tomar algo, allí se toparon con Trish y Lady que estaban tomando en la barra

-hola Dante…ya recordaste lo suficiente como para que pueda matarte?-saludo tenebrosamente Lady mientras que Dante se escondía lentamente detrás de Vergil asustado, Vergil se le queda viendo achinando los ojos-que?! es lo justo que lo mate por jugarme esa horrible broma-

-no quise hacerlo-lloriqueó un inocente Dante (si inocente XD)

-si que querías, cuando estabas bien!-secundo el ataque Trish

-oigan vinimos aquí con la única intención de tomar algo!-sigue caminando ya que un Dante chibi estaba agarrado de el por las espaldas, fueron a sentarse y la camarera vino a atenderlos-Dante ya cálmate no te van a hacer nada, si intentan hacerte algo yo te protegeré-Dante al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse-que te pasa? Estas rojo-coloca una mano en su frente para revisar su temperatura-no estás resfriado-

-no…es que…pues…mira! El helado!-cambio de repente el tema, la camarera les trajo a ambos dos copas grandes de helado de fresas con nata, Vergil nunca lo había probado pero no hacía daño darle por primera vez una probada, le resulto delicioso, cuando da la segunda cucharada ve como Dante atacaba vorazmente el helado-que? es muy rico- cuando termina de su helado quedo recostados sobre el felpudo del asiento muy satisfecho

-creo que ni la amnesia podrá sacarte la glotonería-acoto Vergil-momento…tienes manchada la barbilla con helado- Dante mira su barbilla por el vidrio y con la lengua trata de limpiársela- eso es imposible!- Dante agacha la cabeza ante la derrota xD y Vergil se acerca y con su pulgar retiro el helado de su mentón, Dante sorprendido y sonrojado mira para otro lado-que te pasa?-

-nada!-responde rápido

-cómo podemos hacer para que Dante recuerde ma rápido, quiero golpearlo?-se preguntó sentándose Trish al lado de Dante, este se corrió lentamente hasta llegar a Vergil

-_si que Dante hace amigos que estas locos de la cabeza_-pensó su gemelo-hay que darle tiempo para que recuerde, ya comenzó a recordar desde ayer y hoy se acordó de nuestras mil y una travesuras-

-típico en él, recuerda las cosas absurdas y bobas que hacía de niño-dijo Lady sentándose junto a Trish, estaban sentadas encarando a los hermanos

-oye! Eso ofende!-

-acéptalo Dante antes de tener amnesia eras un bobo y seguirás siéndolo-antes de que se diera cuenta Dante estaba lloriqueando en el hombro de Vergil por lo que le dijo su hermano-tal vez debí callarme, lo siento Dante-

-no soy un bobo Vergil-seguía lloriqueando

-sí que lo eres!-exclamaron ambas mujeres

-Vergil haz algo!-exigió el menor

- que quieres que haga no puedo competir con las mujeres, son muy complicadas y no las entiendo-

-ustedes los hombres solo se entienden entre si-ataco Trish

-error, para que ustedes mujeres se comuniquen con nosotros deben usar palabras sencillas que podamos entender. Somos muy simples-

-ah si compruébalo genio-exige Lady

-pregúntame algo y yo te responderé con simpleza-coloca sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza

(imagínense esto: Vergil y Lady en un concurso de preguntas y respuestas, Vergil muy cómodo y Lady enojada, no me pregunten porque pero Sparda hace las preguntas :P)

-momento que no era que yo estaba muerto?-se preguntó confundido el pobre Sparda

-qué se yo, no manejo la historia-responde Vergil, Dante y Trish estaban con el publicando haciendo porras

-bueno, vamos con la primera pregunta, ambos contestaran la misma pregunta pero deben dar su respuesta con su punto de vista, la respuesta más clara gana…vamos con la pregunta…que representa San Valentín para ustedes, primero Lady responde-

-significa un desayuno en la cama por parte de mi novio, una salida al parque, chocolates, flores por montón y una cena romántica bajo la luz de la luna mientras me canta una serenata de amor-responde Lady rodeada de corazones y sonrojada

Y tu Vergil?-

-simple, una noche salvaje de…-

-wow! Oye estamos en horario de protección al menor-lo detiene Sparda-por ahora va ganando Vergil, su respuesta fue bien simple!-

-oiga y mi respuesta fue muy clara!-se levanta furiosa Lady

-pues la verdad me perdí cuando empezaste a hablar, pero igual vamos con la pregunta numero dos!-aplausos y ovaciones en el ambiente-bueno, va la pregunta: a que les suena la palabra consola de videos juegos?

-aburrido a quien le gustaría estar sentado más de 5 horas frente a un televisor-dijo Lady

-God of War, Dmc (:P del antiguo, no el nuevo -.-), Assassins Creed, Resident Evil, Silent Hill…la Gloria en definitiva-

-correcto Vergil!-Vergil festejaba entre serpentinas mientras que Lady estaban boquiabierta e incrédula

-oiga este concurso está arreglado!-

-oye no es mi culpa yo solo leo las preguntas-Sparda cambia de papel-muy bien vamo si Vergil contesta bien ganara-

-si el millón de dólares es mío!-se levanta con los brazos para arriba festejando

-que millón ni que millón te daremos un jabón perfumado-Vergil se sienta con un aura oscura rodeando su alrededor

-yo quería dinero, no tiene sentido este concurso…pero-se levanta-se siente bien ganar-

-muy bien tercer y última pregunta, tambores por favor-suenan los tambores xD- quien murió y resucito por la humanidad?-

-fácil, Jesús-responde Lady

-Goku-responde Vergil

-correcto Vergil!-Vergil se levantó de su silla a festejar mientras que Lady se caía de la silla incrédula-Vergil es el ganador de esta noche, y se ganó un jabón perfumado xD

-exijo que hagan bien este concurso, las preguntas y respuestas ya estaban arregladas!-

-sabes muy bien donde puedes meterte este jabón papi…bien por el…!-antes de terminar la épica frase Sparda le cubre la boca

-recuerda, horario de protección al menor hijito…bueno eso es todo y nos vemos cuando me vean!-se despide

En la realidad (o algo asi xD)

-eso fue extraño-acoto Vergil y todos asintieron-en fin, ves nosotros somos muy simples Lady-

-voy a encajarte tu simpleza por el c%$#-Dante y Vergil se fueron corriendo del bar antes de que Lady los masacrara con su bazuca y Trish les lanzara rayos a mas no poder. Cuando lograron escapar al fin se fueron a dar una vuelta por el barrio de Dante, donde se encontraba su negocio para lograr que recordara algo sobre su vida.

-no se te hace familiar esto?-

-no, no logro recordar-

-…-

-qué?-

-me siento culpable…yo fui el que te causo esto, por mi culpa te dio amnesia-

-ya no te preocupes por eso, estoy bien-

-no, no estás bien. si estuvieras bien, tendrías tu memoria intacta-

-en parte también fue mi culpa…antes de perder la memoria te jugué una broma y reaccionaste mal. Es todo, no tienes porqué entristecerte-

-no estoy triste…siento remordimiento!-

-da igual, de nada va a servir seguir pensando en lo que ya paso, deberías concentrarte en lo vas a hacer al respecto-Vergil no contesto sin embargo no conto con que Dante se lanzara sobre él y lo abrazara, Vergil se siente sorprendido, lentamente rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Dante y lo abrazo también, aunque no pertenecía a su forma de ser demostrar afecto y más aún a su hermano

-no te preocupes Vergil…te perdono-esas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en la mente del mayor, lo había herido, le había provocado amnesia y después de todo eso lo perdona? No sentía mucha lógica con respeto a lo que dijo Dante pero si él le perdonaba por ese pequeño error entonces ya no tendría ningún remordimiento o arrepentimiento rondando en su conciencia

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Y bueno les gusto o no?**

**Si les gusto mi sexy, anatómico, atractivo, sensual, jugoso e incomparable fic comenten y si no les gusto también comenten :PPP no se preocupen tal ves el próximo cap vean algún que otro beso eso tendré que pensarlo (yo se que desean YAOI –se le cae la saliva xD- se que lo desean veo el brillo en sus ojos por cierto muy lindo el tatuaje que tienes en la nalga izquierda xDDDDDDDDD) jajajajajaja **

**Bueno EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEN FIN :P**

**Nos vemos el próximo cap**

**CHAU CHAU**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón y perdón T_T por tardar pero es que no tuve mucho tiempo, con eso de la escuela, mis mangas, mucho anime, la natación (yo entreno para competir :P) y además no tenia inspiración T_T perdón pero ahora si actualice :D! **

**CORRE LECTURA! (Después de no se cuanto :P) **

**Capítulo 4: la convención**

Pasaron varias semanas y Dante no logro recordar nada aún, seguía estancado y nada que le fuese familiar le daba ayuda-memoria para recordar. Vergil hacia todo lo posible para ayudarlo y refrescarle la memoria pero no lograba obtener resultados.

-Vergil que podemos hacer, me estoy aburriendo-

-cómprate un pato-contesto a lo que cambiaba a la página siguiente del diario-mira nada más, los japoneses ya empezaron a desarrollar una vacuna para revivir células muertas…se me hace que se viene un apocalipsis Zombie-acoto

-primero: porque comprarme un pato? y segundo KISAWEA! EN SERIO VA A HABER APOCALIPSIS ZOMBIE!-

-ta vez, pero estoy listo para absolutamente todo-cambia de nuevo la página del diario, Dante de curioso miraba lo que leía hasta que vio un anuncio curioso

-oye mira!-

-qué?-comenzó a leer lo que señala Dante-ni loco iré! Creo que el golpe altero tu capacidad de pensar-

-ándale! Será divertido, aunque sea un ratito abra muchos como nosotros. Di que si!-comenzó a franelearle para que Vergil aceptara-

-ta bueno! Está bien iremos pero solo un rato-

-shiiiiii!-festejo el menor

-muy bien en donde queda esta tonta convención de gemelos y mellizos…momento… aquí dice que debemos ir vestidos igual-mira con terror a Dante que no dejaba de sonreírle-mierda-

1 hora después…

-vamos camina-lo empujaba desde atrás Dante a su hermano mayor

-como te odio…no quiero entrar…y me siento raro vistiéndome igual que tu-le da un escalofrío-KISAWEA somos iguales-Vergil movió el brazo y Dante lo imito, como si fueran un espejo, estaban de remera mangas largas negra y por encima una remera de mangas cortas blanca y unos jeans azules oscuros-esto si que da miedo…somos gemelos espejo-movía los brazos y Dante lo imitaba simultáneamente –deja de hacer eso!-

-hacer que…somos gemelos-hacía gestos fantasmales en la palabra "gemelo"

-la amnesia comenzó a eliminar la única neurona viva que te queda en el cerebro-al ingresar a la convención había toda clase de hermanos gemelos, trillizos, cuatrillizos, quintillizos y todo lo que termine en "izos" XD incluyendo a nuestro dúo favorito

-esto es genial n.n-acoto Dante

-esto es estúpido-comento Vergil contradiciendo a Dante

-huy gemelas pelirrojas-Dante comenzó a caminar hacia las gemelas y Vergil lo sujeto del cuello de la remera

-alto ahí, que no se te suban las hormonas-

-que, yo soy un casanova

-y como lo sabes?-

-lo recordé esta mañana-

-ah…momento! Recordaste y no me lo dijiste!-le golpea en la cabeza con un mazo que quien sabe de dónde Salió

-oye devuelve ese maso-vino un viejo y le saca el mazo a Vergil

-perdón n.n soy tan feliz cuando te golpeo Dante-

-si jaja, claro te voy a romper el…-Vergil le coloca un dedo en la boca

-con esa boquita le decías a mamá "mami te quiero"-

-Dante se le queda viendo con esta cara : -.-

Pasado un rato…

-Dante vámonos de aquí, esto me está perturbando en serio…tengo un muy mal presentimiento-

-anda deja de decir estupideces. Hoy pase el mejor día de toda mi vida- le toma del brazo a Vergil con una cara asi: n.n

-Dante no me agarres de esa forma-intenta zafare pero luego e rinde y le deja que hiciera lo que quisiera

De la nada se escucha como a gente corría en la dirección contraria a donde estaban los gemelos

-qué diablos está pasando?-de repente la respuesta aparece frente a él, demonios de aproximadamente 5 metros de alto aparecen frente a los gemelos-mierda…bien menos mal que siempre vengo con Yamato-de quien sabe dónde saca a Yamato

-espera Vergil, es peligroso!-le toma el brazo desesperado

-HIJOS DE SPARDA!-gruño el demonio mientras dirigía su puño a los hermanos, Vergil toma a Dante y se escabulle del ataque

-no permitiré que lastimes a mi hermano!-Dante al escuchar eso sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas :3. Desenvaina a Yamato y da un salto seguido de varias estocadas invisibles ante los ojos humanos. Logro herir al demonio pero este le da un manotazo y lo lanza contra el muro quebrándolo bruscamente, el demonio dirigió su mirada a Dante

-ok creo que estoy sobrando aquí-dicho esto empezó a correr y el demonio lo siguió, mientras tanto Vergil seguía tendido en el suelo reposado sobre la pared, con la cabeza tambaleando, veía borroso, aquel empujón hizo que se golpeara muy fuerte la cabeza y no aguantaba estar despierto sin embargo veía como el monstruo perseguía a Dante

-no…no puedo dejar que lo mate-con ayuda de Yamato se para lentamente-Dante escóndete!-grito. El demonio preparo sus garras y ataco de espaldas a Dante dejando sus garras marcadas, Dante cae al suelo

-maldito…-dijo tenebrosamente Vergil-ahora si esto es personal!-usando el Devil Tigger se acercó ágilmente al demonio y lo despedazo con Yamato, Dante aún seguía tendido en el suelo malherido, Vergil vuelve a su forma original y se acerca rápido a su hermano-Dante!-lo sacude para que reaccione-no…lo único que me faltaba-se lamentó cerrando con fuerza los ojos, asomo su mano al rostro de su hermano y lo acarició suavemente, corriendo con sus dedos los mechones de cabello que molestaban en sus ojos, se asomó lentamente hasta llegar cara a cara con su gemelo (oh my god O.O)-Dante…-acercándose lentamente a los labios de Dante entrecerró los ojos

-Vergil?-se escucha una voz femenina por detrás de el y Vergil con una cara asi: O.O se dio vuelta-que paso aquí?-

-am…un demonio…ya lo vencí Lady-

-diablo…con el dinero que me darían por matar a ese demonio cenaría esta noche -.-

-y yo que sabía ¬¬

-ah? Que le paso a Dante!-se acerca la morena para verlo

-lo hirió el demonio…lo llevaré a casa y lo curaré-lo levanta en brazos

-porque siempre resulta que cuando esta contigo siempre resulta herido

-oh si le doy mala suerte a la gente-hizo gestito de triunfo mientras que Lady lo miraba asi: -.-

Al llegar a la casa de Vergil…

-ahora dudo si dejarlo bajo tu supervisión…esta es mejor estando con un demonio en la calle que contigo-

-gracias lady yo también te quiero-comento irónico

-bien, ahora que está seguro…o algo por el estilo me voy…le diré al viejo que me encargo el trabajo que ya termine y me pagará igual…gracias por servicios Vergil n.n-

-zorra-susurro en lo bajo

-decías?-le apunta con la bazuca

-qué? yo? Yo no dije nada-se defendió, Lady le hace seña con los ojos de "te estoy vigilando" y se va. Cuando la mujer se fue, Vergil trajo a su habitación (donde estaba Dante) alcohol, algodón y vendas. Cuando empezó a pasarle con el algodón el alcohol para limpiar la herida, por el ardor Dante se despertó

-que paso?-

-el demonio te ataco y quedaste incosciente…levántate que te vendaré-Dante con dificultad se levanta y queda de frente a Vergil, como seguía adolorido y no tenía fuerzan para mantenerse quieto apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Vergil, su hermano se sorprende sin embargo le restó importancia y siguió con los vendajes-listo…recuestaste ahora y descansa-el mayor se levanta ya dispuesto a irse

-Vergil…quédate conmigo-extendió su mano, Vergil se le quedo viendo y se acercó de nuevo, se recostó al lado suyo y Dante, de un impulso lo abrazo buscando inconscientemente su protección (si…inconscientemente xD), Vergil no se opuso a la reacción de su gemelo, supuso que era normal, por la amnesia y por el ataque del demonio.

Pasado un rato, Dante ya estaba dormido aun agarrado de Vergil…Vergil no sabía si aprovechar la situación o dejarlo como estaba…lo veía a su hermano tan tierno e inocente que no se contuvo, se asomó lentamente y lo beso en la mejilla repetidas veces hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, se detuvo allí pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

-_un beso en los labios no puede significar nada…más que cariño, solo eso_-pensó…se asomó lentamente a los labio de Dante, entrecerró los ojos y lo beso superficialmente, segundos después se separó con las mejillas algo sonrojadas-_kisawea! Que hice…puaj…bese a mi hermano-_se limpió los labios con las mangas de su gabardina. Vergil se levanta y sale de la habitación sonrojado a la sala de abajo, tomo un libro y se puso a leer. Cuando cerró la puerta, Dante abrió apenas un ojo para espiar si estaba su hermano, al no verlo los volvió a cerrar y sonrío sonrojado y feliz

**AAAAAAAAAAAAW Vergil hermano ejemplar y protector…y también pervertido...me encanto esta parte :3 **

**Si les gusto comenten y si no les gusto también comenten :D**

**Voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido…si es que tengo tiempo e imaginación**

**Bueno un abrazo PSICOLOGICO a lo German y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**CHAU CHAU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, nos volvemos a encontrar de nuevo, lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero es que no tuve ni tiempo ni imaginación, asique les pido perdón T_T**

**Pero volvi! Yo siempre vuelvo :3 les traigo un capitulo genial, solo les dire que los dejara con hemorragia nasal de por vida XD nunca escribí un yaoi asique espero que lo juzguen y me digan si gusto o no. A la que no le guste el lemon puede saltearlo, a los pervertidos siguán leyendo XDDDDDDDDDDD pero con cariño :3 yo también soy una pervertida XD y no me avergüenza decirlo**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 5: el diario de Vergil**

Al otro día, Dante se levanta ya renovado y va en busca de Vergil, sale de la habitación y baja por las escaleras, al ingresar a la sala se encontraba Vergil acostado de piernas cruzadas, los dedos de las manos entrelazados y un libro en su cara, además de eso lo acompañaban unos ronquidos.

-Vergil-lo sacude un poco, tenía el sueño pesado-Vergil!-insiste. Su hermano aún se encontraba en el quinto sueño-muy bien ahora si esto es personal-va a la cocina y toma una sartén y una cuchara. Suena la puerta, dante con las cosas en mano va a abrir, eran Lady y Trish que venían a molestarlos como era de costumbre.

-hola, que cuentan?-saluda Lady

-pues, recién me levanto y ahora iba a despertar a Vergil-

-y también hacer el desayuno?-se sorprende Trish

-naaa, este es el despertador- se acerca a Vergil y con la cuchara golpea el sartén haciendo un ruido muy molesto. No surtió efecto

-dame la sartén-sonríe "dulcemente" Lady-asi es como hay que despertar a alguien con sueño pesado-le da un sartenazo en la cabeza a Vergil

-todos a cubierta!-se levantó-ah eran ustedes…auch!-se soba la cabeza

-al fin, tienes el sueño muy pesado-acoto Dante

-era de imaginarme que el que me golpearía fueras tu Dante -.-

-ehhh! Yo no fui, fue ella-señala a Lady y está sonriendo tira el sartén a otro lado

-qué? como puedes pensar eso de mi?-se hace la santita

-cierra el pico arpía, y por cierto, que hacen ustedes dos en mi casa-dante tose-nuestra casa-aclaro

-pues, vinimos a molestarlos y Dante nos abrió la puerta-contesta Trish

-Dante nunca debes abrirle la puerta a ARPÍAS, digo a desconocidos-mando un bombardeo a las mujeres y están lo miraron achinando los ojos XD. Le apuntan con sus armas al semi-demonio

-que dijiste sabandija asquerosa?-dijeron ambas

-yo? Pues dije que son unas arpías-Dante le tapa la boca

-hermanito, esa no es la forma de tratar a un par de damas-sonríe preocupado de que lo maten a el también

-el si es un hombre- sonríen las mujeres-aprende de él marmota!-

-na! Mi límite de aprendizaje esta al tope, si aprendo algo nuevo olvido algo viejo-se rasca la cabeza el gemelo mayor, Dante se ríe

-por cierto, Lady creo que deberíamos matarlo por avernos dicho arpías-le apuntan con las armas, Vergil sale corriendo y se lleva a Dante. Suben las escaleras y se esconden en su habitación

-bueno Dante ya sabes que hacer-hace una media sonrisa Vergil

-hacer bullicio y maldades-Vergil le coloca el casco de guerra a Dante y luego se coloca su propio casco

-ese es mi hermanito…-entre abre la puerta- salgan e aquí arpías, tengo trampas por toda la casa y les aseguro que no será bonito ver como caen en ellas…bueno en realidad para mi si-

-maldito ingrato!-golpea con rudeza la puerta donde se encerraban los hermanos, Vergil de su bolsillo saca un control remoto y oprime un botón amarillo, en donde estaban las chicas cae encima de ellas un balde grande de aceite de cocina

-no mi precioso cabello! TT_TT-lloriqueo Trish-maldito hijo de la gran p#%& este cabello no se mantiene solo tengo que darle un tratamiento intensivo para tenerlo asi!-golpeaba aun más fuerte la puerta

- bueno no te dañara hacerte ese tratamiento…multiplicado por 4 muajajajaj-se burla Vergil

-ingrato!sal de ahí cobarde-

-nos dijeron cobardes Vergil-

-bueno…solo queda una cosa por hacer hermanito…saca tu pistola de agua-ambos sacaron unas pistolas de agua y abren la puerta rápido para dispararles con el agua-largo de nuestra casa brujas!-

-crees que con agua nos vencer…-antes de terminar la frase Vergil le tira un chorro de agua en la boca para ahogarla

-que raro pensé que con el agua las brujas se desintegraban-dudo Vergil haciendo estallar a las mujeres

-vamos, fuera de nuestra casa…-Dante les tiraba agua a mas no poder

-ya veras Dante, cuando recuperes toda la memoria te mataremos entre nosotras dos!-dijo Lady antes de marcharse con la rubia

-el sexo masculino triunfa otra vez!-choca los 5 con Dante. A ambos les ruge el estómago del hambre-

-oye tengo hambre, que podemos comer?-pregunto Dante

-no sé, la cocina nos dirá-fueron a la cocina, revisaron la alacena y vieron unos muffins y a su alrededor un brillo seguido por un coro angelical, ambos se miraron y al instante se pelearon por ellas, Vergil gano y se las quedo mientras que el pobre Dante no le quedaba remedio que buscar otra cosa.

-maldito-susurro mirándolo. Busco en la heladera leche, de la alacena saco cereal y azúcar. Se hizo cereal con leche en un taza y luego le hecho todo el paquete de azúcar en la taza XD. Dio una cucharada-perfecto n.n-

-estás loco Dante-acoto su hermano

-oye que paso luego de lo del demonio en la convención?-pregunto y Vergil se pone nervioso

-pues, te hirió, caíste inconsciente, mate al demonio, te traje aquí, te cure y nada más-

-sentí algo, no sé si soñaba o no se qué?-

-q-que soñaste?-pregunto inquieto

-sentí algo húmedo en los labios, pero cálido-Vergil se atraganta con un muffin y tose golpeándose el pecho, Dante se levanta rápido y le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su hermano, escupe el pedazo que se le había atorado

-algo húmedo y cálido?-se recuperó-como que?-

-estaba medio despierto y medio dormido…parecía un beso-ahora si Dante saco el tema del pequeño secreto no tan secreto de Vergil

-un beso? Soñaste un beso?-

-creo que si-se hizo el tonto

-de quién?-

-mmm, no se, no lo recuerdo…pero vestía creo de azul oscuro…no, no tan oscuro-ya a Vergil le está a punto de dar un paro cardiaco- un tono turquesa, se parecía a…-

-bueno! Tengo que salir a estirar las piernas un rato como todas las mañanas-toma su gabardina y sale como un rayo a la calle

-a ver cuánto tiempo te haces el tonto hermanito-hablo para si mismo con una sonrisa el menor. Subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación de Vergil en busca de algo que lo delatara, ya sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a Vergil pero quería pruebas contundentes de ello. Rebusco en toda su habitación hasta que debajo del colchón encontró un libro con candado, sonrió satisfactorio, busco un cuchillo en la cocina y lo abrió, era tan obvio. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer, había unas cosas no tan interesantes, solo cosas que vivía cotidianamente hasta que llego a una página que hablaba de él.

-oh esto esta interesante-comenzó a leer, hablaba de lo mucho que odiaba a su hermano y lo mucho que enloquecía cuando Dante decía idioteces sin sentido-tanto me odia?-siguió leyendo y en otra página hablaba de una promesa que no había cumplido con el-ah?-

"_yo aún no olvido aquella promesa que me hizo Dante cuando éramos niños, prometimos estar juntos, y sin embargo está lejos de mi. A veces siento que lo odio y lo quiero al mismo tiempo, pero más que nada…lo quiero. Recuerdo cuando éramos niños, nuestros padres no estaban en casa, estábamos en nuestra habitación, hablábamos de que no necesitábamos a nadie más que uno al otro, nos bastábamos los dos nada más para ser felices, no pensábamos en las niñas, nos daban asco, obvio en esa edad"_

-oh madre santa! Me está dando miedo todo esto!-en su mente viene ese recuerdo gracias al diario de Vergil

_-Flash Back-_

_-que piensas hacer de grande Dante?-estabas acostados en la misma cama mirando al techo-_

_-quiero estar contigo…siempre-lo mira_

_-…-Vergil lo ve y le sonríe-hagamos esto- se sientan ambos- hagamos un juramento de sangre-_

_-para que?-Vergil saca un cuchillo pequeño de su mesa de noche_

_-juremos estar juntos para siempre-_

_-como las personas casadas?-pregunta Dante. Vergil toma su mano y le hace un corte pequeño en la palma, luego el se hace una cortada_

_-algo así-se toman de las manos y mezclan sus sangres que eran idénticas-lo prometes?-_

_-claro, lo prometo- Dante le da un beso para dar por terminado el juramento (aww n.n)_

_-te quiero Dante-dijo Vergil_

_-Fin de Flash back-_

-ahora lo recuerdo…Vergil…recordé-escondió el diario de nuevo

Por la tarde, Vergil vuelve a la casa ya un poco más calmado y sin probabilidades de que le de un paro cardiorrespiratorio xD.

-Dante ya llegue-

-hola-

-en estos días no recordaste nada?-

-no, mi cabeza en una nube negra que no veo-mintió

-bueno, ya recordaras…iré a dormir un rato en la caminata me cruce con demonios y los mate-

-bueno, que descanses-

**(aquí empieza el lemon, léanlo bajo su propio riesgo y eviten salpicar la pantalla con sangre por sus hemorragias nasales, se recomienda discreción…pero se que deseas el yaoi, lo veo en tus ojos :3)**

Paso un rato y Dante se sentía impaciente, ya sabía su secretito, que había evitado por años y años. Subió las escaleras y abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Vergil, estaba recostado en la cama durmiendo. Dante se acerca con sigilo y se sube lentamente a la cama, se arrastró sobre Vergil y este aún seguía dormido. Se acercó al rostro de Vergil y deslizo sus labios desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su cuello.

-Vergil…-susurro, relame el cuello de su hermano, Vergil frunce el ceño y abre un poco los ojos

-que…-Dante encara a Vergil con un leve sonrojo

-ya lo se todo hermano-lo besa húmedamente y este sorprendido y alterado lo empuja

-que! que cosa! Y porque me besas maldito incestuoso y pervertido-

-te mentí…si recordé algo-se acerca a el y lo acorrala con los brazos-recordé nuestro juramento de sangre-Vergil abre los ojos como platos-prometimos estar juntos para siempre…algo asi como una pareja de casados, por lo que recordé-lo recuesta en la cama-además, estaba despierto cuando me diste el beso ayer-

-q-q-que!?-se sonroja al máximo

-ya lo se todo Vergil-lo besa cálidamente y aferra sus manos al cabello de su hermano-se que me amas-

-de que diablos hablas?!-

-no ocultes lo que es obvio-lo besa de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión, le desabrocha lentamente la camisa

-Dante…para-se sonrojo al máximo, Dante mientras desabotonaba la camisa iba relamiendo el pecho de su hermano-esto…no…está bien-cuando bajo hacia los pantalones desabrocho la hebilla y deja expuesto el miembro erecto de Vergil-alto Dante, no siguas-antes de poder seguir quejándose Dante comenzó a lamer su pene, Vergil no pudo evitar gemir y estremecerse, se sentía raro pero por otro lado sentía placer-Dante-gimió

-te gusta?-se freno

-s-s-si…no pares- Dante siguió con lo suyo y luego lo engullo, los gemidos de Vergil lo excitaban más-sigue!-tomo la cabeza de Dante para que lo engullera hasta el fondo, no se pudo contener por más tiempo y se vino en la boca de su hermano. se traga su semen y sube de nuevo hasta su rostro para encararlo

-e-está bien Dante…t-tu ganas...pero ahora….-se da vuelta y queda encima de Dante-yo seguiré-lo besa apasionadamente y Dante no opuso resistencia. Vergil se sienta encima de él y se quita la camisa, Dante lo imita y también se la saca, el mayor fue directo a la entrepierna de Dante le bajo los pantalones, con los dientes jugo con el elástico de los bóxer de su gemelo haciendo que Dante se desesperara, cosa que logro

-n-no juegues conmigo torpe- se aferró con las manos a las sabanas, Vergil retiro los bóxers a Dante exponiendo de forma indefensa a su miembro que ya había liberado liquido pre seminal. Vergil relamió con lujuria el líquido y la punta del miembro de su hermano- Vergil…s-sigue-suplico, Vergil engullo el miembro de Dante, iba en un vaivén repetitivo subiendo y bajando para estimular el miembro viril de su gemelo, Dante no paraba de gemir y pronunciar el nombre de su hermano. Dante no aguantaba más ya estaba a punto de correrse en la boca de Vergil-más rápido Vergil-suplico entre gemidos, luego no aguanto más y se vino en la boca de su hermano, Vergil traga el semen de su hermano y luego hace que Dante se de vuelta y le arranca el pantalón, desliza un dedo dentro de la entrada de Dante y lo metió por completo-q-que haces? Me duele-

-no te preocupes, solo estoy haciendo espacio para que no te duela después susurro a su oído mientras metía y sacaba su dedo

-pues me duele igual-gimió el menor. Metió un segundo dedo en la entrada de Dante y luego un tercero.

-además quiero encontrar el lugar apropiado-movió los dedos bien hasta el fondo, Dante arqueo la espalda junto con un gemido-aquí- Luego de un buen rato retiro los tres dedos y lo puso en cuatro-estás listo?-

-creo que s-si-confirmo, Vergil puso su miembro en la entrada de Dante y con ambas manos empujo su pene dentro de Dante, el menor aqueo la espalda tras un gemido de dolor, se movió lentamente para que Dante se acostumbrara-m-me duele-

-tranquilo, ya pasara- tomo el pene de su hermano y lo masturbaba, sentía tanto dolor como placer, era maravilloso y placentero pero doloroso. Dante, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a gemir más pero ya no de dolor sino de placer, Vergil comenzó a acelerar las embestidas y gemía al compás de su gemelo, estaban sincronizados.

-me vengo Vergil-

-aguanta…un poco más. Vengámonos juntos, acelero aún más el ritmo y Dante no pudo aguantarse más, libero su semilla en la mano de su hermano y Vergil se vino dentro de Dante. El menor se desplomo cansado y con la respiración acelerada Vergil se acostó boca abajo pegado a el encarándolo, viéndose a Dante, viendo su reflejo, esos ojos azules como el cielo raso

-te amo Vergil-lo besa tiernamente

-tus labios son dulces Dante-lo besa de nuevo

-tenemos los mismo labios-acaricia su rostro. Después de un rato, ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno al otro.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yyyyyyyyyyyyyy? Que les parecio? Les gusto este yaoi, a mi me dejo una hemorragia nasal crónica**

**Bueno si les gusto comenten, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible**

**Vergil sos un pervertido!**

**-yo se que me aman a mi y a Dante y mas cuando nos damos mucho sexo, digo amor**

**Cállate Vergil estoy hablando yo, anda a excitar a Dante con tus palabras sexys**

**-se que me desean y no se preocupen le voy a dar de nuevo lo que desean…si es que a esta idiota se le ocurre escribir otro cap con sexo desenfrenado ***-*

**Cállate pervertido yaoista y ándate de aca o no escribo mas yaoi**

**-noooo, con mi yaoi no T_T**

**Bueno me voy llendo tengo que violar a alguien…digo darle mucho amor a alguien-mira a Vergil**

**-ey a mi no me mires! Dijiste violar?-se va corriendo-mami!**

**Siempre corren. Bueno nos vemos, CHAU CHAU- se va corriendo a perseguir a Vergil-eres mio!-se tira encima de el y lo abraza**

**-matenme T_T**


End file.
